The Definition of Desire
by IAmTheGrayArea
Summary: Kirk is shocked at how drawn he is to the Vulcan, Spock. So, he decides to make Spcok truly understand the definition of "desire."
1. Chapter 1

Captain Kirk decided to decrease the speed of his starship the Enterprise. He informed Sulu, his pilot, to slow her down on account of no incoming enemy attacks and no dire need to immediately return to Earth. He had just defeated the disturbed Romulan, Nero, and escaped the detrimental pull of a dangerously powerful black hole. He was drained and wished to prolong the journey home in hopes to rest and settle his nerves.

One fact really seemed to be eating at Kirk lately. Ever since he had laid eyes on Uhura, he had shown his interest in her and yet she was already taken. And by no one other than that pointy-eared, emotionless Vulcan.

And here Kirk always thought women liked emotional men. Ha!

The newly deemed captain strode easily through the halls of his ship, learning her curves and turns, remembering the Starfleet member's names and faces. They did, after all, risk their lives to serve under the Federation and he was responsible for each of them.

However, at the moment, Kirk wanted nothing more than to be alone. So, to accomplish this desire, he moved swiftly to a more deserted part of the ship. Due to the late hour, some of the ship's lights had been softened, allowing a smooth, even glow to lightly touch the ship's walls and floor. Kirk hadn't come into contact with another crew member for a good minute and he was delighted to find that his escape plan was currently successful. He may be able to have a moment to himself. To think.

His momentary serenity was all too quickly dissipated when he heard hushed voices nearby. He froze, holding his breath as he concentrated all his efforts on listening.

One of the voices was quiet but harsh sounding. The words were quick, quite possibly angry and from its quality sounded female.

The other was calmer. Not making too many comments, but when words came they sounded male.

Kirk tried to distinguish who the owners of these voices could be, but the next sound he heard was footsteps. His heart jumped and his eyes dashed around for an exit. He spotted the closest door, on his right and a little further up the hall, but it didn't matter.

Very quickly, a fuming Uhura dashed around the nearest corner and into Kirk's sight. She had her arms awkwardly reaching over her head, as if she were trying to scratch her own back. Kirk narrowed his eyes realizing what she was actually doing. She was attempting to zip up the back of her dress.

Her eyes snapped up, discovering her captain just ahead of her. She immediately retracted her hands and lowered her face, to shield her eyes. They were swollen with tears that threatened to slip over the ledge and down her smooth cheeks.

"Uhura—" Kirk said, but his voice was drowned out by a slightly louder voice calling her name as well.

Spock advanced from around the same corner. "Uhura!" he called out. His dark brown eyes pierced Kirk immediately, showing instant displeasure for his presence. After a moment, he averted his eyes, turning his face away.

The Vulcan was clad only in black slacks. His blue uniform shirt was currently being grasped tightly in his right hand.

Kirk couldn't help but feel a fluid flush of red run over his face. A reaction that mirrored the Vulcan's except that Spock's was a dark shade of green.

The moment of discomfort was quickly stopped short by Spock. "Nyota."

"Don't talk to me," she said heatedly. "Don't come near me." She began walking again.

Kirk allowed her to pass, watching with concern. Spock began to follow, but Kirk did not move from his way.

"What did you do to her?" Kirk asked, stepping firmly in front of the alien's path.

Spock appeared unconcerned with the obstacle. "I do not believe you are involved in our current argument. Move aside."

"Answer my question."

"What I was _doing_ to her is not what she is upset about. I assure you," Spock answered. His eyes on Uhura's quickly distancing back instead of on Kirk's face. "Move aside."

"Where I come from, we respect our women," Kirk said. "I knew she should've chosen me. I would've treated her right. Maybe if she's angry enough she'll come to me for comfort and I'll show her what a man can do."

At this, the Vulcan's mahogany eyes met Kirk's clear blue ones. "I believe I showed you once what I can do when you force me to use physical strength against you. Although harming an officer of higher rank is strictly forbidden, I must warn you, if you refuse to move than I will use my strength against you again. But I would choose to avoid the situation if necessary, _captain_."

Kirk suddenly realized how close he was to the Vulcan. Spock's bare chest was giving off a soft heat that made Kirk's stomach flutter slightly, a flutter that ran unexpectedly to his groin. He stepped back slightly, unable to form a comeback.

"And if I'm correct," Spock continued. "I believe human men do not like to be beaten by someone stronger than they are. Especially twice. It hurts their…" he paused, thinking. "pride? Is it?"

Kirk shook the insult off, more concerned with his weird body reactions than with Spock's unintentional taunt. Spock had a tendency of simply stating facts, unaware of their insulting undertones.

An image ran quickly through Kirk's mind: It was of angering the Vulcan enough to spur the violence from him again. Maybe Spock would shove him against the smooth, cool wall. Or maybe he'd shove him to the floor and fall on top of him. Straddle him. Push his weight against his stomach, lower… Kirk shook the thoughts away, blinking to clear his mind.

"What the fuck?" he softly said to himself.

"What?" Spock said.

"Spock. Can I ask you something?" Kirk asked quite unexpectedly.

Spock had had enough of this delay. "Move aside. Now."

"Listen," Kirk said. "I can move aside and you can go after her now, but it would be more _logical_ if you waited until later, when she isn't so anger. That way, you two will be able to have a more rational conversation."

Spock was slightly surprised by the human's sudden spout of logical advice. Of course, not so much so that he showed his astonishment. "You may be correct," he simply said, seeming content enough to stay put.

Kirk was shocked at how nervous he became when he realized that he was alone with the half-naked Vulcan.

"You wished to ask me something?"

"Yes," Kirk said. He swallowed hard, showing obvious discomfort with forming the words he was about to say. "Have you ever done something completely illogical?"

Spock's eyes drifted downward as he thought. "Yes, twice. One time I attack a schoolmate after numerous attempts of his to illicit emotion from me."

"And the other?"

"Was because you claimed that I did not love my mother." The Vulcan's eyes locked with the captain's.

"Okay," Kirk stated. "I'm going to ask you to do one more illogical thing for me."

The Vulcan cocked his head slightly. "Is there some rational reason behind your request?"

Kirk smirked. "If there was than why would the act be illogical?"

"Sometimes the most logical path is not the clearest."

"No, Spock. There isn't any rational reasoning behind what I am about to ask from you. It is simply a _want_."

"What is it?"

"I ask… no…" Kirk's smile widened. "No, I _order _that you allow me to do whatever I wish to you for the next couple of minutes."

One of Spock's tilted eyebrows rose slightly. "I cannot resist anything?"

Kirk took a step forward, almost closing the gap between them completely. "Nothing."

Of course, Spock assumed that this was Kirk's way of beginning a fight of some kind. "It isn't in my nature to refuse orders, but I do not wish to obtain physical harm tonight."

"Alright, I'll allow you to resist if I am causing you harm. But pain, I assure you, is not my intention."

"I'm sensing a strange emotion from you… similar to that of Uhura," the Vulcan paused. "Surely, that is not your intentions—"

The human was through watching the Vulcan try to wrap an incredibly irrational situation around his highly rational mind, so he cut Spock's words off with the rough pressure of his lips.

At first their lips were simply pressed against each other's, but then Kirk gently opened his mouth, letting his head tilt to the right. Spock's hands, almost instinctively, went to Kirk's sides, resting there, unmoving. Kirk pushed harder against the Vulcan's mouth and Spock responded ever so slightly, letting his mouth open as well.

Kirk brought his hand to the back of the other's head, feeling the short, brown stands against his fingertips. He took a breath in through his nose and could smell the Vulcan's scent fill his lungs and it made his legs weak. It was almost ridiculous how much he wanted to defile this Vulcan. He pushed his tongue inside and felt the warmth of Spock's wet mouth. Spock responded with his own tongue, allowing his own hands to begin traveling.

Once Kirk was certain that the Vulcan was moved by the kiss, he pulled away.

Spock allowed the human to pull away from him. His mouth still slightly agape, the expression of surprise was apparent on his face and he knew it. He pulled his arms back to his sides. "Most illogical."

"What? That I kissed you? Or that you responded to it?"

"Both," Spock almost whispered.

"Do you want to do it again?"

"Want is not something I ever consider," Spock answered.

"Well I'm going to make you start," Kirk responded. "If you _want_ for me to show you what true desire is, then meet me in my quarters. One hour."

With that, Kirk left the confused Vulcan alone to analyze what had just happened to him. Spock remained still for a couple long moments, replaying everything that had just occurred. After a minute he tilted his right eyebrow. "Fascinating."


	2. Chapter 2

Ignoring a captain's commands was prohibited, not to mention often times very inappropriate. So, when Kirk heard his bedroom door slide open and saw Spock standing within its frames, he was not surprised. After all, he had practically ordered the Vulcan to rendezvous with him in his private quarters.

"Spock," Kirk spoke first, waving the alien into his bedroom. "I'm glad to see—"

"I cannot stay," Spock immediately said. His voice even, as always. "I did not want to disobey your request earlier, so I have come as you asked."

Kirk smiled, showing his beautiful straight teeth. His eyes narrowed, glinting slightly. "No, Spock. You have not _come_ just yet."

The Vulcan seemed confused by the statement, so Kirk moved on. "Surely you can stay for just a minute. Come in."

The Vulcan seemed reluctant to obey, but did eventually move a couple steps into the room, causing the door to finally close behind him.

They were officially sealed off from the rest of the ship. Alone. Kirk smirked to himself. Little did Spock know that he was about to be completely violated, utterly corrupted from the inside out, and the Vulcan's naivety made Kirk want to jump him at this very instant. However, Kirk knew that if his plan were to succeed he would need to be a little more subtle and a bit savvier than Spock.

"How's Nyota?" Kirk asked.

"Although you are not involved in our personal lives, I will satisfy your natural human curiosity. Uhura wishes to end our engagement."

The captain moved over to a small ledge that held a bottle of expensive, smooth alcohol. He poured two glasses, picking one up. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize."

"No need to, but I want to."

Spock nodded his head slightly, leaving the human to say whatever he wished.

"Can I ask why?"

"I believe I have sufficiently satisfied your curiosity without needing to convey any more information." Spock was not looking at him.

"Do you want a drink?" Kirk asked.

"That is not necessary."

"Do you want a seat?"

"Also not necessary. I really must return to the bridge," Spock said, turning towards the door.

Kirk had seen this coming and swiftly maneuvered himself in front of Spock, blocking his way.

"Captain…" Spock stated.

Kirk downed the rest of his drink and set it absently on the nearby table. He'd need a little buzz for what he was about to do. He reached his hand out and gently ran his index finger just along Spock's side.

The Vulcan watched Kirk's hand. "Surely you are not still considering…"

"Oh yes, Spock. I'm still considering," Kirk answered, moving to only inches away from the Vulcan's emotionless face.

Spock let his eyes absently wander to Kirk's full lips, unable to mask his need to have them against his own. His eyes blinked quickly, pulling his brown irises back to Kirk's obviously amused eyes.

"What's wrong Spock?"

"I'm attempting to get back to the bridge but you…" Spock stopped his words as Kirk slid his hand up to Spock's chest.

Kirk could feel the nipple beneath the cloth hardening. Kirk smirked, moving in and touching his lips against the Vulcan's. Spock responded immediately, pushing against Kirk's lips and Kirk felt the Vulcan's hand cover his own, gripping firmly onto his wandering fingers.

Kirk closed his eyes and felt the Vulcan shudder faintly just before Spock pushed him away. The shove was hard, probably harder than Spock intended it to be, and Kirk slammed against the wall behind him, the hit expelling the breath from his lungs.

"I… did not… I tried not…" Spock stammered. He stood up straight, flattening the front of his shirt. "I did not intend to hurt you, but it was necessary. This is completely irrational behavior. I will be returning to the bridge if you need me."

"Spock," Kirk said in a strained voice. "Wait."

Spock had yet to move so he waited for Kirk to regain his breath. "Yes captain?"

"During that hour," Kirk began, pushing himself from the wall. "I stopped by to see Dr. McCoy."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No," Kirk answered, taking a couple steps closer. "He simply gave me a little present."

"A present?"

Kirk laughed gently, reaching into his back pocket. "This is little trick I learned from McCoy," he said, bringing up a large shot. Quickly he put it against the side of Spock's neck. Kirk released the shot's content into Spock and the Vulcan was too late in pushing Kirk away.

Swaying slightly, Spock asked, "What is this?"

Kirk advanced on the weakened Vulcan. "It's nothing harmful."

"What are you… doing…?" Spock asked, stumbling back.

Although the Vulcan fought it for longer than Kirk expected, the serum finally won and Spock began to collapse. Kirk was quick enough to catch Spock before he fell all the way to the floor.

"Sleep tight, Spock," Kirk said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I think it's really amusing how almost everyone assumes that Kirk is going to rape Spock. Kirk is just… just… well, you'll see, hehe. Also, so sorry that this took SO LONG. I had a family tragedy to deal with.**

**Alpha2nd2003 – Yes, he does. Spock will soon learn this the hard way.**

**MattyLovesGames – I stop at exciting moments so my readers will want to read the next chapter! I have to make it interesting. **

**Tioman – I don't plan on being a tease. I think you'll like where this chapter is heading. BUT I may be a tease here, sorry. **

**Tightgreenshorts – Hey! I'm glad you like it so much! I should update this story pretty quickly. (Not so much the case with this chapter though… oops)**

**Mars-Eclipse – You'll just have to see what Kirk does, hehe.**

**Lovefan81 – This story may be a little kinkier than you thought, but not too bad. At least, I don't think *blush***

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!**

**___________________________________**

Spock had experienced a couple anomalies in his lifetime, but his captain's behavior as of late had topped them all. First a strangely intimate kiss in a vacant corridor and then his captain became a seducer in his private corridors.

And now, as Spock awoke from his forced slumber, he was almost at a complete loss for words. He was on a bed, Kirk's he deduced quickly. There was weight on top of him and as his eyes cleared, he realized that Kirk was lying above him, pressing weight against his lower abdomen and groin. The pressure against his body was… nice.

He tried to block the emotion but another just as pleasant sensation was moving through him. Kirk's hot mouth was sucking at the sensitive skin on the side of his neck. Spock let a quivering exhale escape his mouth, moaning gently.

Kirk pulled away. The only piece of clothing the captain had on were his boxers and Spock's eyes studied the man's firm chest and abdomen.

"I thought this would be a nice way for you to wake up," Kirk said, leaning down to concentrate on Spock's neck again. The sensations Kirk's mouth were causing sent a ripple of heat through Spock's body and the Vulcan decided that unless he stopped his captain, he may not be able to control the onslaught of emotions that were threatening to explode from him.

"Captain," Spock said. His voice husky.

"Stop calling me captain," Kirk said between nipples. "I think we're close enough for you to call me Kirk. Or Jim."

It was true. Spock was very rarely ever this close to anyone and certainly not without being on a first name basis with them. "Jim… Stop."

"Mmm… why?" Was Kirk's simple response.

Spock felt hot breath run over his neck and he had to close his eyes to control himself. "Cap—Jim, I need you to stop." Spock attempted to pull his arms down but he felt a restrain stopping his efforts. He glanced up and found that his arms were bound by some sort of material the Vulcan had never seen before. He was not surprised to find that his feet were bound in a similar fashion.

Kirk noticed his companion was eyeing the restraints and sat up. "I had a feeling that you weren't just going to let me seduce you into my bed so I came up with an alternative if you refused."

Spock pulled at the binds, but his hands did not budge.

"Very strong material," Kirk added.

"Obviously."

Kirk's fingers, which were placed at Spock's sides, ran firmly between the Vulcan's ribs, moving slowly down to the alien's stomach. With his mouth still tantalizing Spock's neck, Kirk slipped one of his hands underneath the tight blue shirt and ever so gently tickled his fingers up to Spock's bare chest.

"So," Kirk said. "What happened between you and Uhura?" The man moved his mouth up to Spock's ear, biting onto it.

Little did Kirk know, granted Spock as well, but the alien's ears were incredibly sensitive. The bite made Spock slightly arch his back, closing his eyes.

Kirk paused. "I like that reaction."

"Jim, I really believe this is an inappropriate way of discussing my and Lieutenant Uhura's relationship."

"So it's not Nyota anymore? It's Lieutenant Uhura."

"It would only be appropriate now… ah," Spock said, unable to stop the soft moan that escaped at the end of his sentence. The lustful slipup was crippling and humiliating for the Vulcan, but Spock concealed his embarrassment effortlessly.

Kirk laughed to himself, sliding his tongue inside of the Vulcan's ear. "She cut it off?"

"Since you have insisted so adamantly, I will inform you that yes, she did end our relationship. Although the status of our association is really none of your concern."

"Hey, I'm the captain of this ship and any issues that may affect my crew should be my concern," Kirk said, mostly just throwing some logical insight in for Spock's sake.

After a beat the Vulcan gave a slight nod. "Perhaps."

"My utmost interest actually," Kirk said, moving his face just above Spock's. "This is just Jim Kirk's way of personally making sure that you are emotionally sound after such a break up. It's my captainly duties," Kirk explained, giving the alien a playful look.

"Then if I am correct in assuming… you plan to be this thorough with Lieutenant Uhura as well?"

Kirk had been absently grazing his lips along Spock's jaw line when he paused and raised his crystal blue eyes. "No," he said, suddenly quite aware that he no longer had any interest sexually in Lieutenant Uhura. "It was a joke."

Kirk should've known that a joke at that moment would not have gone over very well.

"I thought jokes had a humorous climax associated with them," Spock said.

Kirk sat up, feeling slightly thrown off. Was Spock trying to battle wits with him in order to distract him? But the more Kirk thought about this theory the more he realized how idiotic it was. Spock was just being _Spock_. The poor Vulcan had mentioned once to him that the complexities of human pranks exceeded him quite frequently and this was just another instance were the irrationality of jokes went over his head.

The soft glaze of confusion that was still present in the Vulcan's dark eyes sent a tender feeling through Kirk. Oh, there was so much he could teach this Vulcan.

He leaned down again. "Never mind," he said affectionately. He wanted to continue to soak in that adorably innocent look Spock was giving him, but instead he weighed his options and found a better alternative. Softly he let his lips meet Spock's and he savored that sweet taste before separating their lips to speak. "I only have interest in making sure that you're okay."

"You've never given my presence this much attention before. Why at this juncture?"

The question went through Kirk's ears but his mind was unable to process and produce an answer. "I'm not sure," Was the only response his mind could come up with.

At this, Spock's eyebrows furrowed with what appeared to be concern mixed with controlled neutrality. It seemed very conflicting for Kirk. "What?"

"Does your recent behavior not seem odd to you?" Spock prompted.

"What? Seducing someone back to my quarters to have sex? No, not really," Kirk responded fluidly. His reputation of being a "player" was known far and wide throughout the galaxy.

"With members of the same gender?" Spock's tone held the tinniest hint of intrigue.

"Spock, homophobia died back in the early 21st century. Humans have since become more… logical about choosing their mates."

Spock seemed to consider Jim's statement, but then quickly got back on topic. "You evaded my question," Spock pressed.

"Well you ask too many," Kirk said, pressing his lips against the others in an effort to silence the Vulcan. This time Jim decided to explore the oh-so-warm and welcoming mouth by slipping his tongue inside and caressing what he found. Maneuvering his hands as well, they made their way back under the taut blue uniform and met warm, smooth skin underneath. The intensity of the kiss was a bit too much for the Vulcan and, after only allowing Kirk a couple long moments to savor the situation, he began to squirm beneath Kirk's weight.

Right after Kirk finally allowed their mouths to separate, Spock let out a very breathy, "Jim."

"What, Spock?" Kirk asked, becoming frustrated. He felt like he was babysitting a small child who kept asking silly questions like why is the sky blue and where do babies come from.

"This is not a wise decision."

"And why not?"

"Vulcans do not behave in this manner and I am opposed to letting myself be forced into such behavior."

"Vulcans don't have sex?" Kirk asked, but then suddenly realized that he really had no idea how Vulcans mated and if they did it in the same manner that humans did. This type of situation, although commonplace for Kirk, was probably completely foreign to his first officer.

"In rare instances."

"Like when?"

"Vulcans on occasion… can loose control of their emotions but it is a very unadvisable circumstance."

"Really? Sounds hot to me."

"It can be very dangerous for a Vulcan's companion if one were to loose control. Plus, the circumstances are extremely infrequent."

"What? Humans can't seduce Vulcans?"

"Not generally. Most of the time they fail at it."

Kirk sat up. This sounded like a challenge and the human's competitive and daring nature began bouncing up and down with eager giddiness. "Are you implying that I cannot succeed in seducing you?"

"Exactly," Spock said with quick precision. "Without sleeping serums and binds you could not make me succumb to you."

Kirk cocked his head to the side. "Oh really?" The Vulcan's particular wording made Kirk want to just go ahead and have his way with him, but something stopped him. He had been challenged and before Uhura, Kirk had never known rejection, especially when he wanted someone bad enough. And he wanted Spock as badly, if not more badly, then any of his previous lovers.

"Alright Spock," Kirk said, swinging his leg over his first officer's body and moving to the edge of the bed. He began undoing one of Spock's binds. "It's officially a challenge." One of the bounds went loose and Spock retracted his free arm.

"To have sex with me?" Spock clarified.

Kirk leaned into his friend's face. "I will make you submit to me," he said, licking his lips quickly before taking another kiss from the Vulcan. Spock stiffened but allowed the interaction to conclude.

When Kirk pulled away he caught what looked to be amusement dancing in Spock's eyes, but the Vulcan swiftly pulled his eyes away. "Then I will look forward to teaching you just how resistant a Vulcan can be."

"And I will look forward to showing you just how persuasive a human can be."


	4. Chapter 4

As Spock swiftly left Kirk's quarters he tried to shake that tiny twitch that was running through his fingers. He balled his fists a couple times, trying but without avail. Kirk's behavior was a little too peculiar to ignore, especially since Spock expected to receive some rather forthright attempts of seduction from him. The Vulcan knew that Jim would not let those be easily evaded or disregarded.

As much as Spock's mind wished to argue, he knew that there had to be a rational explanation for his captain's actions. He simply had to figure out what they were.

It was possible that Jim actually did fancy him. Although extremely unlike Vulcan mating rituals, maybe Jim's boldness with him was just a human's way of conveying their attraction. Spock immediately knew this could not be true. It was not the _human_ way; it was the _Jim Kirk_ way. Spock, although having little interest at the time, had heard briefly about Jim's numerous and often very frequent sexual partners. A fact that Spock found utterly no use for until this very instant in his life.

It was possible that this was how Jim dealt with all of his interests.

But then again… Jim had never been this up-front with Uhura, at least as far as he knew.

But even more logically, Spock severely doubted that the captain went around toting serum shots to inject into his next prey. It was very irrational behavior and despite Jim's occasional streaks of ludicrousness, this seemed to be beyond the ability and moral of the captain.

Not to forget that this type of behavior could easily be considered illegal if Kirk took it too far. Jim enjoyed breaking the rules and beating the system but Spock was instantly inclined to reject the idea of Kirk being a serial rapist.

So, just because the captain was very forward with his partners did not explain his behavior as of late. There had to be another explanation.

Spock became so entranced in his own thoughts that he barely noticed Sulu turn the corner just ahead of him. It wasn't until their shoulders bumped roughly that either seemed to be aware of the other's presence.

"Oh, Commander Spock," Sulu addressed his higher official. "I apologize, sir. I'm having difficulty concentrating right now." He gave a small laugh as if to add, _it's no big deal_.

"What is the problem?"

"Chekov," Sulu said quietly, more in his own head than speaking to Spock.

"Chekov?" Spock repeated louder. "What does Chekov have to do with your loss of concentration?"

Sulu seemed to snap back into the conversation. "To be honest, sir, I'm not sure. He's acting… strange."

The tone of the word "strange" made Spock curious as to what exactly Chekov was doing to deserve such perplexity from the young pilot.

"Can you be more specific?" Spock asked.

"It seems that…" Sulu seemed at a loss for words.

"It seems that what?"

"I think… Chekov has a crush on me."

Spock raised his eyebrow. "I see. And this hinders your concentration?"

Sulu gave a quick nod. "Sir. I stepped off the bridge momentarily to calm my thoughts."

Spock paused but then concluded, "Then continue on."

First Kirk confesses his sexually interest in Spock and now Chekov was showing similar traits for Sulu.

This was strange, very strange indeed.

And Spock wanted to continue pondering the situation but knew instantly that he would have to postpone that wish as he spotted none other than the captain walking up behind him. Kirk and Sulu gave the routine greetings before Kirk made his way to Spock's side.

"Already going to attempt to _tempt_ me, captain?"

"Want me to?" Kirk asked with a grin. "Actually I wished to request something else from you."

"Yes?"

"Dinner. Tonight. Will you accompany me?"

"Shall I meet you in the dining—"

"No, how about in my room."

"Is this a date, captain?" Spock asked, and the question received a very curious glance from a close bystander.

"You bet your ass it is. Spock," Kirk said. "So, you'll join me?"

Spock hesitated, the gears working round and round in his head.

"No serums this time. Promise," Kirk added.

There was that amused look again. An emotion that Spock wasn't able to quite keep hidden from Jim it seemed. "We both retire from our shifts at the same time. I will see you in your quarters then."

"Great." Kirk smiled, slapping Spock once on the shoulder. "Then let the serenading begin."

____________________________

A little short, but I'm finding it difficult to find the time to write. But I shall, somehow. Sorry, a little less Spirk and a little more plot development (ew, I know).

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Vulcan cuisine was very strange indeed. Kirk stared, head cocked to one side, studying the two dishes laid out before him. Every morsel was practical, supplying the body with its basic food groups and nothing more. It had the correct proportions and the proper nutrients to keep every Vulcan running at top notch. Absolutely no top of the pyramid food to be seen.

Of course, Kirk should have assumed as much.

Kirk's shift had ended well over twenty minutes ago and he was beginning to wonder whether he was being stood up or not. If so, Spock probably had an understandable reason. Almost certainly a date with Jim was low on Spock's priority list, especially if there was some problem with the ship or an emergency of sorts. Kirk bet that Vulcans in general put romance at the bottom of their priority lists.

But then again, maybe Spock was nervous or getting ready or something. It was possible, but then the thought of Spock standing in front of the mirror primping himself seemed so bizarrely inaccurate that Jim had to conclude that this could not be why his first officer was late. But it gave him a good laugh anyway.

Kirk leaned back in his chair for a second, and then rethought the position and sat back up again. His fingers started to fidget and he tried to stop them but his mind was preoccupied with becoming obsessed with trying to figure out why the hell Spock was late. He was a Vulcan for Pete's sake. Aren't they _always_ punctual?

Jim was about to stand up and request from the bridge where his first officer was, but then the door to his room swooshed open and Spock swiftly stepped inside.

_Why the hell are you late_, was what Jim wanted to blurt out right when his friend entered, but he held himself as Spock promptly explained, "I must apologize. I realize that being tardy on a date reflects bad character, but I was intercepted by Mr. Scott. He… made a request that could not be disregarded. Again, I apologize."

"Is there something wrong with engineering?"

"No."

The word hung like a convicted outlaw in Texas.

"Then what was the request?" Kirk asked, a teensy weensy bit annoyed by Spock's ambiguity.

"It seems that he is interested in Lieutenant Uhura and felt the need to request permission to accompany her on a date."

Kirk's eyes widened slightly. Wow, awkward. "Oh."

There was a moment of silence that seemed chokingly unbearable for the captain, but Spock seemed unfazed.

"Vulcan cuisine?" The alien seemed intrigued. "Have you ever tasted Vulcan food?"

"Nope," Kirk replied, glad to let that conversation dissipate. "I'm doing it just for you." He added a wink to punctuate his statement.

Eyebrow raise.

"Please, sit," Kirk offered, extending his hand.

Obediently and somewhat stiffly, Spock placed himself in the seat across from Jim. The distance became immediately distasteful for Jim, so to cure this he scooted his chair around the table. The closer he got, the more rigid Spock became.

Getting an idea, Kirk pushed his boot off and slowly ran his socked toe up the back of Spock's leg. The only hint that the Vulcan even registered the sensation was a slight cock of his head.

Kirk leaned over and whispered, "Relax, Spock. I already promised no serums."

"It would be unwise of me to relax too greatly."

The statement created a wide grin on Jim's face.

"Furthermore," Spock continued. "With unseen assaults such as the one you are performing on my leg, it will be difficult to calm myself."

"Then how about you try the food. Maybe something familiar will trigger some tranquility."

Spock seemed to agree as he tasted the first bite of his food. "You and I have different dishes," he observed.

"Yeah, I wanted to choose different ones in case you didn't like what I ordered you."

"This," Spock said, pointing to what looked to Jim to be grits of sorts. "Is especially appetizing."

Jim was half pleased and half smug to find that he had chosen correctly. "Really?"

"Yes, it is rice based."

"What is it called?"

Spock paused and then said a word that was exceptionally unpronounceable to Kirk.

"What?" Kirk couldn't help but ask.

The sides of Spock's lips twitched upward. He stated the word once more, slower this time, but no more pronounceable. "It's Vulcan."

Jim looked at his plate and realized that he did not have any of this rice-based food. "Can I try some?"

Spock gave a short nod, pushing his plate toward Jim.

Jim _could have_ just used his own fork, or his own finger, but he had a better idea. A much better one. "Give me your hand."

The Vulcan seemed to tense, appearing very unsure about the request.

"I'm not sure if I should—"

"Spock, I'm not going to bite. Just give me your hand."

Rather reluctantly his first officer obliged.

Singling the slim index finger out, Kirk brought the tip down into the strange Vulcan grits and back up to his lips. Kirk felt the muscles in Spock's hand clench just before he encased the finger with his mouth.

"Jim—" Spock sounded alarmed, but his words were cut off as his whole body jerked forward fiercely and his other hand slammed down onto the table. A sound escaped the Vulcan's lips. A noise that was so wrought with lust that it made Jim pause with extreme curiosity.

His tongue was good, really good, but not _that_ good.

The instant that Jim stopped sucking, Spock was able to muster the strength to yank his hand out of Jim's grip. The pull was so strong in fact that his first officer almost inelegantly fell over in his chair.

"What in the universe was that?" Kirk asked.

Spock stood up, his whole body made of rigid cuts and shapes. His breathing was still a bit heavy as he explained. "Sensations are different for Vulcans. Our hands are one of the central areas for pleasure, much like a human's…" He didn't finish but Kirk was beginning to understand.

So it was kind of like he had just given Spock… he smiled. "That is _very_ interesting."

This was the most flustered he had ever seen his first officer. There was a slight shake to every movement he made. Kirk stood and the Vulcan responded by taking a quick step back.

"I need to leave," Spock said. His voice strained.

Kirk took a couple more steps and the Vulcan was visibly trying to close himself off with every foot closer the captain came. "I don't think it's really fair for the competition if you choose to leave every time I seem to gain an advantage."

"On the contrary, your goal in the challenge is to make me want to have intercourse with you." Spock moved to the door.

The _want_ or desire was blatantly obvious, but Kirk understood what Spock was trying to say. Not only did Kirk have to make Spock want to have sex with him (check) but he had to make Spock want to want to have sex with him. He had to convince Spock that it was the logical thing to do, so that he would be comfortable enough to submit. And it was quite clear that Spock was not yet comfortable enough.

"Alright," Kirk said. "You can leave." Pause. "As long as I get a kiss good night."

There was a quick twitch in Spock lower jaw and the Vulcan swallowed harder than usual. After a moment of silence Kirk took a gentle step forward, closing the gap between them. His movements were slow, as if trying not to scare off a frightened animal.

He softly placed his finger on the underside of Spock's jaw and guided their mouths together. Spock's hands remained firmly at his sides.

For a long moment Kirk was content at simply placing a small pressure against the Vulcan's lips but eventually he began to open his mouth and Spock hesitantly responded. Kirk was allowed only seconds of this before the kiss was cut off and Spock pushed himself away.

"I must depart," Spock said somewhat awkwardly and push the button for the sliding door. The door swooshed and both made their way out only to encounter a very shocking scene.

Entangled in a very passionate embrace was what initially appeared to be just intertwined arms and legs but then the couple hurriedly separated and to Kirk's apparent befuddlement materialized none other than Sulu and Chekov. Both young men were out of breath and Chekov still had one of his hands tangled deeply in Sulu's hair.

Kirk was very intrigued by the situation but Spock pulled his dark eyes from the scene and kept them fixated on the floor.

"Captain," Sulu breathed. "Sorry sir."

No words could form an accurate response so Kirk simply waved them on. With that, the two men quickly pushed themselves from the wall and headed down the corridor, toward Sulu's quarters it appeared.

Once out of sight, Kirk turned to Spock. "What the hell?"

"Yes," Spock responded. "I was informed of the infatuation merely hours ago. Apparently, Sulu found Chekov's advances agreeable."

"Well, most humans do enjoy sex."

Spock nodded. "Indeed," he said, walking away.

"Good night, Spock."

The Vulcan hesitated. "Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

It hit him during his meditation. He often meditated at night when most of the ship's occupants were asleep, and as usual, Spock decided to begin his ritual relaxation at that time. He was focusing somewhat acutely on the captain, concerning himself with Kirk's strange behavior as of late. Despite how aggressive Jim had been at first, it appeared that he had somewhat settled his instinctual prowess. Lately, the captain has been largely… logical about his approaches to Spock. Instead of sneak attacking him with a hypo-shot, Kirk had been _slowly_ urging Spock into relations with him, asking him on a date, quick but soft touches in the quieter moments, and those _eyes_.

Never had Spock ever felt both so violated and so lusted for from just a look. Of course, he let nothing on that he even noticed the emotion that danced behind Kirk's blue eyes, but in times like this, when he was alone, he allowed his mind to wander. He was in a secure environment, safe within his own mind and free to let his curiosity be sated.

In many ways Kirk was a terrible match for Spock. As a Vulcan, Spock would never consider a mate that was not interested in a serious courtship, and something within Spock's logic told him that Kirk was not exactly marriage material. Of course, Spock had already successfully started and ended a relationship with Lieutenant Uhura. A relationship he did not regret in any fashion and found it sensible that they separate if the needs of them both were not being met. Experimenting was not a fault. Jim may not be the most suitable, but Spock did not think Jim would objectify him to a… as the humans termed, a 'one night stand.' It might be frowned upon by some Vulcans, but after all Spock was half human.

And then it happened. All of the sudden Spock's mind was consumed with it, searing every thought and emotion like a bolt of lightning and he separated his fingers, brutally severing the mental connection to his mind. He knew this feeling. He had felt it on occasion before but it was rare and was never this intense. It was lust. Pure, unadulterated lust.

He had been sitting, luckily, because if he were standing he would have collapsed to the floor. His fingers dug greedily at the carpet as the sensation ran viciously through his entire body, burning in his groin and hands.

And then flashes of Kirk assaulted him. The image of the captain, his body, fit and lean, beside him, always beside him but somehow still out of reach. His smile, the smile that made Spock want to automatically return the gesture. His eyes, oh those damnable eyes, that made Spock's breath hitch and his step to stutter. The eyes that made Spock _want_ Jim; want to feel the captain's body beneath his… spreading himself wider for him…

Spock let out a low strangle noise, trying to systematically close his mind off to this sudden intense urge. Deep down Spock knew that he might harbor actual interest for the captain's advances, but he was absolutely positive that this was not him. This was something else. Something powerful and unyielding.

He closed his eyes and successfully 'shut down' in a sense a portion of his mind, closing it off to this infliction and alleviating the lust. Concentrating he began to overcome to the onslaught of emotion and push it out. He sat, he didn't know how long, but he sat there until he was certain that he had complete control over his emotional and mental facilities. He was mentally exhausted, having fought a mini war inside his own head, and his fatigue showed on the outside as well. His breathing was slightly labored and his limbs were stiff, but he managed to stand with his usual grace.

His morning shift would be beginning in a little less than an hour. It was perfect timing really because he needed to have a little conversation with the captain.

It was early and surely Kirk would still be sleeping, but Spock pushed the call button on his door anyway. It took a moment, but as expected a tired-looking, slightly unkempt captain was standing within the door frame after the door whooshed open.

"Spock," Kirk said, sounding a bit worried by the sudden drop in. "Is there something wrong?"

"Something is definitely… inappropriate…"

"Look, Spock." Kirk laughed slightly. "If you want to banter me about my come-ons can you do it possible during lunch hour. I would be more than happy to play along then."

"May I come in?" Spock asked, ignoring Jim completely.

Kirk looked down the hallway and then the other direction before returning his eyes to Spock, as if he thought this were some sort of prank. "Uh, sure," he said, moving to the side.

Spock entered swiftly, moving to the center of the room and stopping. He probably wouldn't sit, Kirk knew that. But he did, none the less.

"What's up, Spock?"

"I have reasons to believe that there is a malicious entity aboard the Enterprise."

"What?" Kirk sat up in his chair. "Why? Have you seen it?"

"No, think of it more as a virus. It affects the body, but it is invisible to the eye."

"Why? What are your reasons to believe it's here?"

Spock paused, thinking momentarily of the images he had of Kirk just hours ago. "Firstly, the odd behaviors of the helmsmen Sulu and Chekov—,"

Jim laughed suddenly. "Spock, those weren't weird behaviors. They were about to have sex."

Spock cocked his head quickly to the side, ever so slightly, more like a small twitch, that related to Jim that the Vulcan was slightly annoyed, which just made Kirk's smile widen.

"I am well aware of what their intentions were. Your actions as of late, as well, have been odd."

Kirk considered this for a moment, letting his head fall back exposing the skin that lay exposed on his neck. Spock caught himself studying the area and quickly dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I still don't see any reason to believe that there is an evil entity aboard the Enterprise. Maybe everybody is just… horny," Kirk said, shrugging. "Humans interact much more openly than Vulcans—,"

"It affected _me_ as well," Spock said, quietly. Almost too quiet for Jim to hear.

Jim moved to the edge of his seat, interest suddenly clear on his face. "You?" he paused. "_Really_?" He stood.

Spock reacted and stepped back.

Jim sensed the effect of his movement and proceeded to take a couple more steps toward the alien. "And what exactly did you feel Spock?"

This was not a topic of conversation Vulcans _ever_ had and especially not with the people of interest in which they were fantasizing about. "I am sure that you can correctly assess what occurred."

"Oh sure, Spock, I can imagine what you were doing, but…" He stepped right next to Spock, shoulder to shoulder but they were facing opposite directions. "I don't think you would feel comfortable with what I would imagine you doing."

Spock slightly turned his face away, blinking quickly. "It was similar to the inflictions on the other crewmen."

Kirk circled him, moving around his backside. "And you fought it?"

"It was not without difficulty. This virus is potent, almost unbearable."

"And it was directly at… me?" Kirk was smiling, Spock could tell just by the sound of his voice.

"Captain," Spock said, trying to put some formality between them. "This is almost unspeakable for a Vulcan. This should not be taken lightly."

"So, you're saying that there is a malevolent lust-inflicting disease infecting all of the crew?"

Spock knew how ridiculous or illogical all of this sounded. "Captain, I do not exaggerate my claims. I considered many options, but the reaction to my own mind was not of natural origin."

"Or maybe you're losing in the fight against my natural charm and sexual advances," Kirk said, a self-satisfied smile on his face as he circled back in front of Spock's vision.

"You are simply not that convincing."

Jim's smile disappeared and Spock felt a small twinge of self-righteous success at the reaction.

Quickly, Jim slipped his fingers up the side of Spock's neck and continued swiftly through the thick black hair on the back of the Vulcan's head. Jim's lips became within an inch of Spock's and paused there. Spock could feel the soft heat of Kirk's breath against his mouth and felt the intense look of Kirk's eyes devouring into him.

"Spock," Kirk breathed out, letting the bodies come together for a moment. Everything almost touching, but nothing quite completing the task. Again, he was here but seemingly unreachable. His body, his lips, his hands, so close, so so close. And Spock didn't even realize when he did it, but he connected their lips, fulfilling something within him, satisfying him on levels he had yet to dare explore.

Finally after Spock initiated the kiss, Kirk allowed his mouth and hands to commandingly take the parts of Spock he wanted. Spock was lost for many moments, letting the kiss linger for much longer than was generally appropriate.

It was actually Kirk that first pulled away. "The game," he said, glancing at Spock's lips once more. "Is not over."

Spock swallowed roughly, for once, allowing a shred of emotion to show, allowing Kirk to see for a split second just how tousled he could make Spock feel.

Spock enjoyed the interaction, that was obvious enough, but he was still relieved when Kirk severed the kiss. In his current mental state if things were to progress it might become hazardous. A Vulcan lost in the throws of lust could be potentially very dangerous. "Why did you pull away?"

Kirk gave that smile again. "I know you're not ready, Spock."

A sudden feeling of immense respect hit the Vulcan. He gave one of his so-small-you-can-practically-not-even-see-it smiles and nodded. Kirk caught the smile though.

"I will look into your concerns, First Officer," Kirk said, glancing at the time. "But right now we are supposed to be on the bridge."

"Yes, Captain." Spock said, noticing that Kirk still needed to change into his uniform. "I will be on the bridge." He moved to the door and was out of sight in one smooth movement.

Kirk watched him, shaking his head slightly. "Damn that man is gorgeous."


End file.
